This grant will allow us to participate in the group study protocols of the Western Cancer Study Group, which involve investigational therapeutic approaches to patients with incurable malignancies. We believe in the philosophy of the pooling of patient data through cooperative, interinstitutional efforts as a valid, efficient technique for quickly evaluating new therapy. We believe ourselves to be experienced and competent hematologists-oncologists with good patient material and clinical facilities. We expect our training programs in hematology-oncology to be improved by this association as well.